Mi número veinte
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: Después de una pelicula, una divertida y tierna escena se desata entre Karma y Nagisa.


**Mi número 20**

—Así que al final el número veinte era el vencido— dijo con burla el pelirrojo mientras apagaba la televisión que ya solo mostraba los créditos de la película recién vista—. Fue divertida ¿No?— dijo mientras abrazaba al celeste que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, lo fue… pero, ¿No es tonto pensar que el amor verdadero vendrá después de haber pasado veinte relaciones?— inquirió mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Supongo que exageraron, pero si debes tener algunas relaciones hasta que puedas encontrar al "indicado"

— ¿Dices que no puedes llegar a casarte con la primera pareja que tienes?

—Pues no, los estudios dicen que debes pasar por algunas parejas antes de encontrar a "tu media naranja"

—Aja… y tú ¿Crees en eso?

—Pues creo, supongo que es un punto de vista razonable

—Pues que bien que creas en eso— dijo con un tono de voz muy ácido mientras se levantaba y se alejaba hacia la cocina azotando los pies.

—Creo que metí la pata— oyó como Nagisa cortaba algo con tanta fuerza que juraba podía escuchar como caían los pedazos de madera de la tabla de picar al suelo —Tú y tu bocota, Karma. Más vale que arregle este asunto si no quiero cenar sopa con madera— Se apresuró a calmar la aparente rabieta de su esposo. Entró a la cocina y vio como el celeste desquitaba su furia con los pobre vegetales, el pelirrojo suspiró y abrazó por detrás a su pareja—. ¿Me dirás que te molestó?

—Quiero saber qué número soy

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Dijiste que no podías casarte con tu primera pareja, que primero hay que experimentar hasta encontrar el amor verdadero. Entonces dime, ¿Qué número soy?

—Vamos, Nagisa, ¿Realmente me estas preguntando eso?— Debía ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía o si no dormiría con el perro del vecino.

—Lo estoy habiendo, Karma, ahora responde— el hombre sonrió lascivamente y le dio un pequeño mordisco al cuello de su pareja.

—Eres el número uno

—No estoy para bromas— se quejó evidentemente molesto, más su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar a las caricias de su marido.

—No estoy jugando, realmente eres el primero en mi vida— volteo al celeste para poder empezar a besarlo, pero este puso un dedo en sus labios para detener su acción.

—Mujeres incluidas

—Hablo en serio, princesa. Eres la primera persona en mi vida

—También cuenta el sexo

—Fuiste el primero

—No te creo, en nuestra primera vez ya tenías mucha experiencia— tantos refunfuños por parte del celeste terminaron por molestar al pelirrojo.

—A ver, Shiota, ¡Eres el único ser vivo que he tenido entre mis sábanas! ¡Solo he tenido sexo contigo!

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que me trague eso?! ¡Pasamos seis años sin ser nada! ¡Debió haber pasado algo con alguien!

— ¡No pasó nada con nadie! ¡Yo solo tenía ojos para ti en aquellos momentos!

— ¡¿Así que ahora no?! ¡¿Me has estado engañando?! ¡Y no me salgas con el cuentito de que ahora también tienes ojos para nuestra hija que no te creo nada!

— ¡Lees demasiadas novelas, Nagisa! ¡Tenía, tengo y tendré ojos solo para ti!

— ¡Dime la verdad, Karma! ¡Solo quiero saber la verdad!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

— ¡Mientes!

— ¡¿No vas a creerme?! ¡Bueno, a ver dime qué quieres que diga!

— ¡Que soy tu número veinte y por ende tu amor verdadero! ¡Ese con quien estabas destinado a casarte!— ante tal declaración la mirada de Karma se suavizó y después de unos segundo rompió en carcajadas — ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

—Lo sugestionable que eres… Jajaja… no hace falta que haya tenido parejas antes o no, eres el amor de mi vida, desde que te conocí supe que me casaría contigo

—Pero tú dijiste que creías que primero uno debe tener más parejas antes de casarse, que no te puedes casar con la primera persona con la que estés

—Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no es necesariamente nuestra realidad

— ¿Y todo lo que dijiste?

—Mira, Nagisa, el amor difiere mucho y créeme que aunque no haya tenido más experiencia en el amor no significa que no eres mi "media naranja"— comeo esta última palabra con burla —Tampoco es como si ahora te fuera a dejar, ya me casé contigo y llevo unos maravillosos años junto a ti ¡Hasta tenemos hijos!— lo abrazó mientras repartía besos en su coronilla —Te amo, Nagisa, no podría seguir sin ti

—Yo creí…

—No te creas todas las cosas que pasan en las películas, además esa tipa tuvo veinte veces sexo, podría haberlas tenido con el mismo hombre y eso no cambiaría nada… pero si fuera en verdad que la vez veinte te muestra a tu amor verdadero estoy a punto de descubrirlo— habló sensualmente mientras comenzaba a acariciar los glúteos de su pareja.

—Karma…— susurró el celeste antes de ponerse de puntillas para poder fundirse en beso mientras enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello del pelirrojo—. En la cocina no, Karma

—Entendido— lo cargó cual princesa mientras ponía rumbo a su habitación.

—Por cierto ¿Es tú vez veinte?

—Nuestra, cariño— sonrió victorioso mientras subía las escaleras.

— ¿Llevas la cuenta de las veces que nos hemos acostado?

— ¡Hey! Me encanta tener sexo contigo— dijo algo molesto mientras abría de una patada la puerta del cuarto —Cada vez en mejor, es obvio que las recordaré

—…— el celeste se sonrojó mientras era recostado en la cama y con ello el pelirrojo se posicionaba encima de él — ¿Y apenas han sido diecinueve?

—Sí, lamentablemente sí

—Pero tenemos quince años de conocernos

—Oye, me costó tres años conquistarte

—No soy tan fácil— se burló mientras el pelirrojo besaba con desesperación su cuello.

—Y yo que pensé que con un simple susurro caías a mis pies— lamió su cuello para luego mordisquearlo, ante tal acto el celeste dio la vuelta al asunto y tirando al pelirrojo en la cama y él sentado encima con una mirada picara.

—Recuerda que ese talento es solo mío, no intentes usurparlo demonio— lo beso con pasión mientras desabotonaba la camisa de su pareja y también deshacía el cierre del pantalón, por su parte el pelirrojo hacía lo propio con la camisa del celeste.

— ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?— esa dulce voz fue reconocida inmediatamente por el matrimonio que giró el rostro a la puerta con enojo y a la vez vergüenza — ¿Qué hacen en mi cama?

— ¿Tu cama, Jinny?— cuestionó algo descolocado Nagisa mientras se levantaba y acomodaba sus ropas.

—Sí, están en mi cuarto— una risa nerviosa se escuchó por parte del pelirrojo mientras el celeste lo miraba con enojo.

— ¿Nos metiste en el cuarto de nuestra hija?

—Un error lo comete cualquiera

— ¡Estuvimos a punto de tener sexo en la cama de nuestra pequeña hija!— el pelirrojo se levantó para abrazar al celeste.

—Bueno, podemos continuarlo en nuestro cuarto— trato de seducirlo, pero la mirada asesina de Nagisa lo hizo tragar grueso —Bien, voy por mi almohada, le daré tus saludos a Firulais— dijo resignado Karma mientras salía del cuarto y miraba de mala gana a su hija quien le mostraba una sonrisa de victoria —Gracias por arruinarme la número veinte

—De nada— se burló mientras el mayor refunfuñaba por todo el pasillo —Oye mamá, podían haber seguido, a mí no me molesta… ya no soy una niña, no voy a tener pesadillas de eso o algo por el estilo— canturreó alegre mientras se acercaba a colgarse del cuello del celeste. Nagisa por su parte le dedicó una mirada furiosa, a la castaña se le heló la sangre—. Bien— Tomó su almohada y manta y salió de la habitación —Veré si hay lugar con papá y Firulais

El las escaleras se encontró a su padre con la misma cara de desgana que ella.

— ¿Llevas manta grande?— fue lo único que preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Es para dos, tendrás que pelear con Firulais

—Ese perrucho no es competencia, anda vámonos— llegaron al patio de su vecino, este solo les dijo que el perro estaba en casa de su madre así que tendrían el patio para ellos solos. No podía decir nada, la primera vez se intentó quejar pero el aura asesina de Nagisa lo hizo salir corriendo de su propia casa, ahora lo acepta por pena a aquellos que hacen enojar al celeste.

El crepúsculo estaba latente y padre e hija estaban acurrucados contra un árbol en el jardín mientras escuchaban como el celeste cortaba con tal rabia y fuerza lo podrían ser vegetales.

—Ah, Taishi comerá sopa con madera esta noche— dijo Karma mientras un par de sodas que había traído consigo y le daba una a su hija.

— ¿Pizza?

—Pizza— y rápidamente sacó el celular para llamar y pedir comida, lamentaba que el pobre Taishi sufriera, pero alguien debía aceptar el enojo de Nagisa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Odio mi inspiración! DX siempre le da la gana de aparecer un día antes de que inicie mis clases :v**_

 _ **Bueno, esta cosa surgió después de ver la película "Dime con cuantos" (esa mujer tuvo demasiada suerte DX y yo moriré sola :'v)**_

 _ **Bueno, díganme si les gustó y si les dio gracia este one shot (no sirvo para la comedia, lo sé :c) Nos vemos el próximo semestre XD**_

 _ **Adiós, nos vemos, se cuidan, Chao!**_

 _ **P.D: Un doctor que me dará clases se llama Limón! Jajajaja XD**_


End file.
